Call me maybe
by Valerie Grimm
Summary: AU song fic Alec & Magnus o Izzy & Magnus? Lean. ONESHOT


Nada es mio… mas que la locura Will, Simon, Jace, Alec,Magnus, presidente Miau y mi reproductor.. la historia la regale a Lau e Ivy mis nephilm favoritas

_I threw i whish in the well______Don't ask me, i'll never tell______I Looked to you as it fell,______And now you're in my way___

Izzy miraba al sexy chico con pantalones ajustados y purpurina en el cabello, lo había visto varias veces antes, en fiestas, mientras buscaba a su diminuto gato por todo el edificio, nada podía sacarlo de su cabeza, nada podía hacer que se atreviese a hablarle

_I trade my soul for a wish______Pennies and dimes for a kiss____I wasn't looking for this,______But now you're in my way___

Todo lo que pensaba tenia que ver con el, todo lo que hacia, todo lo que decía,Clary, Jace y Alec estaban hartos y Simon seguía a Izzy con cara de cachorrito lastimado por todas partes, ella aun no lo perdonaba por haberla engañado con Maia, había estado tan lastimada… había parecido que no volveria a fijarse en nadie.. hasta _EL_

_Your stare was holdin______Ripped jeans, skin was showin______Hot night, wind was blowin______Where you think you're going baby?___

Necesito una minifalda, tacones altos y maquillaje perfecto para abordarlo en el pasillo un sabado por la noche, el iba sin camisa, dejando ver un abdomen marcado y varios tatuajes, lo espero como una leona acechando a su presa y se arrojo sobre el

_Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy______But here's my number so call me, maybe______It's hard to look right at you baby______But here's my number so call me, maybe____Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy____But here's my number so call me, maybe____And all the other boys try to chase me____But here's my number so call me, maybe_

-Magnus Bane, emm mi banda y yo tocaremos en el café de enfrente el viernes en la noche y como eres nuevo pense en invitarte…-

El le sonrio dulce

-Isabelle ¿cierto?, bien creo que podre ir, tendre que revisar unos asuntos pero quizás me pase por allí-

El corazón se le acelero, no podía permitir que se le escapara, no asi, debía sacarle algo mas concreto

-Emm de hecho debemos avisar al dueño si llevaremos a alguien, por si se agota el espacio- mintió rápidamente- sin embargo puedes llamarme a este numero-anoto su numero en el dorso del brazo de Magnus – y avisarme-

El muchacho asintió

-Te avisare en la semana.. por cierto te ves fabulosa esta noche…-

Izzy se ruborizo mientras el continuo con su camino

_You took your time with the call______I took no time whit the fall______You gave me nothing at all______But still, you're in my way___

Los dias pasaron y ninguna llamada de Magnus se hacia presente en el cellular de Izzy, su nerviosismo se disparo hasta el cielo el jueves en la noche y Alec tuvo que soportar su ataque de nervios en el pasillo.

-Me odia, el es tan sexy y claro que nunca se fijaría en mi, parece una estrella de rock-

Alec no pudo tranquilizar a su hermana porque Magnus apareció en el pasillo cargado con ropa para lavar

-Izzy querida, he querido buscarte desde el otro dia… - sonrio encantadoramente

-Magnus, emmm el es mi hermano Alec- interrumpió Izzy nerviosa ,el aludido sonrio y agito su cabeza en gesto de reconocimiento

-Un placer- ronroneo Magnus- en fin linda lave tu numero de mi brazo, pero revise mi agenda… espero poder ir si aun no se han llenado los puestos…

La muchacha sonrio fascinada.

-NO, nos vemos el sábado-

El extrovertido muchacho les guiño un ojo.

-El sábado será-

_I beg and borrow and steal______Have foresight and it's real______I didn't know i would feel it______But is't in my way____Before you came into my life____I missed you so, bad______I missed you so, bad______I missed you so, so bad______Before you came into my life______I missed you so, bad______And you should know that____I missed you so, so bad___

Retoco su maquillaje y salio a escena, las luces estaban alli, enfocandola, cantaba con Alec ,Jace y Simon tocando detrás de ella, que cantaba sobre todo lo que sentía por Magnus, como se había sentido por semanas.

El estaba junto a Clary moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música,y el corazón de Izzy dio un vuelco

El show acabo y bajo los escalones de la tarima de 2 en 2 para encontrarse con el

-Izzy linda estuviste increíble- la envolvió en un abrazo y su rostro se puso del color del cabello de Clary,la solto después de lo que parecieron años y ella comenzaba a planear el nombre de sus hijo cuando una cubetada de agua fría cayo sobre ella

-Alec estuviste de lo mas sexy en el escenario, deberíamos salir a cenar, este es mi numero…

_**SO CALL ME,**____**MAYBE**_


End file.
